I'm Sorry
by SpiritedWriter9797
Summary: The TARDIS malfunctions, leaving the Doctor and his companion stranded in the middle of space. Or, so they thought. With nothing left, they both realize their feelings for each other, almost too late *ONESHOT*


_**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own Dr. Who or anything to do with Dr. Who**_

* * *

_** Zzzzzzz **_

_** Shhh**_

_** KSH!**_

The noises came before the jolting stop, throwing us backwards a bit. What had just happened? The Doctor shot up off the ground, running to the navigation panel trying to find out where we were.

The Doctor went on about a glitch in the system causing us to stall in space, at least that's where he thought we were, hopefully not caught in time. He said he'd figure out where we were, but I wasn't paying attention. I was pulling myself up off the ground, assessing the area around me.

It all looked normal except for a few small insignificant lights that had never lit up before, were now shining brightly. From what my average brain could comprehend, nothing was broken, nothing was malfunctioning. But at the same time, the systems weren't working and the Doctor was working hard to just see where we were.

He wasn't frantic, but he was working quickly. He was calm and collected and when something more important drew his attention away from finding our location, he went to that first. Seeing him calm calmed me as well. My heart beat slowed down to normal and I could finally process some of what was going on.

I was looking at the console when a warm feeling hit my back. I would have smiled at the pleasant feeling if I hadn't been stuck in the TARDIS in the middle of space, lost in a billion galaxies. Or so we thought.

I turned around slowly. Outside the windows a bright yellow-ish orange light was streaming in. I walked towards them cautiously. When I reached them my heart stopped and I gasped quietly. When I turned around the Doctor was already coming down the steps. He was going so slowly that it felt as if we were in slow motion.

But slow motion didn't exist and the fact of the matter was we were being pulled in, and we didn't have much time. I could tell now, the Doctor was frantic, worried. He gave me a look that for the first time I couldn't decipher what he was trying to tell me.

Then he was gone, back to the console. And as I watched the huge burning mass of gas swirl and emit an enormous amount of light, the Doctor was cursing and pushing thousands of buttons behind me.

I was so useless that I couldn't even remember why the Doctor brought me along in the first place. Then I remember the smile on his face when we first met. So confident and happy. But he was lonely; I could see it in his eyes. I was sure now that that was the reason I came, but the reason I stayed was because he made me happy and I had some sort of feelings for him that I couldn't explain any other way than that I might have loved him.

The TARDIS began to warm up so I shed my jacket and watched the Doctor run around the console like an excited little dog. But he certainly wasn't excited and he wasn't a little dog either. He was a controlled panicked man who was trying franticly to save us both.

Whatever had happened to the TARDIS to land us here was certainly confounding the Doctor. He was uncharacteristically confused. I began to understand his worry when I took another look out the window. The mass of light was closer and coming closer still.

I then felt the same worry he was. When I turned back to him he was pulling off his jacket quickly and I knew it wasn't just from the inside of the TARDIS heating up like an oven.

The Doctor was screaming in frustration as nothing he tried seemed to work. He muttered incoherent things that would have made no sense to me anyway. He just kept running around and around and pushing button after button. Pulling levers, and speaking to things that I couldn't see.

As our surroundings became almost unbearable I shed one of my shirts and the Doctor took off his tie. I observed his mouth move but no sounds come out. He was still running around his machine which had been loyal and glitch free until now.

I took one last look out the window and saw nothing but bright light that burned my eyes. I felt some tears prick in my eyes and turned back to the Doctor who had stopped moving. His head hung low and he leaned against the console.

He straightened up and turned around. He walked down the steps slowly again, watching me the entire time. The Doctor stopped in front of me and I knew what was going on.

He pulled me into his arms and held me as tears slipped past my eyes silently. I knew then what his look from before meant. It was his way of telling me how he felt without saying anything. That both of his hearts were mine.

As the end came crashing down he stroked my hair and whispered to me,

"_I'm sorry"_


End file.
